Alien X
Alien X is an alien transformation in Ben's Omnitrix in the Ben 10 series, debuting in Alien Force. Background Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Alien X is very different from Ben's other alien forms, in that he doesn't directly transform into Alien X, rather he becomes one of three personalities that are able to decide on an action to take, the other two being Serena, the voice of love and compassion, and Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression, with Ben serving as the voice of reason. Alien X first appeared in "X = Ben + 2", where he was used to prevent a dam from bursting before being motionless due to bickering with Serena and Bellicus. Much later in the Omniverse episode "Universe vs. Tennyson", Ben was able to convince the two other personalities to give him more control and thereby master Alien X, becoming his most powerful transformation. As such however, Ben only transforms into Alien X as a last resort. Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe+ Level (Created a near-perfect duplicate of the universe after it was being destroyed by the Annihilarg.), possibly higher (Celestialsapiens are considered to be omnipotent, or at least the most powerful beings in the Ben 10 verse, though other feats are not as blatant to properly say.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Was clearly moving at faster than light speeds during his battle against the Galactic Gladiator. Celestialsapiens are capable of crossing interstellar distances and growing to the size of galaxies in seconds.) Durability: At least Universe+ Level (Only being shown capable of competing with him was the Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien.), possibly higher Hax: Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space Manipulation, Regeneration Intelligence: At least Above Average through Tennyson, possibly at least Super Genius through Serena and Bellicus should they cooperate, considering they should be aware of cosmic functions. Stamina: Seemingly infinite. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Reality Warping:' All Celestialsapiens are capable of creating, altering, or even destroying reality however they see fit, so long as their personalities can agree upon an action. *'Time Manipulation:' In it's debut episode, Alien X reversed the flow of time to prevent a dam from bursting. *'Telekinesis:' Alien X has shown numerous telekinetic abilities, including being able to lift and throw others with a motion of his hand, to mind controlling the Amalgam Kids when he was used to battle the Rooters. *'Self-Duplication:' In his battle against the Galactic Gladiator, Alien X escaped his grip *'Portal Creation:' Alien X created a massive portal upon the size-altered Galactic Gladiator, with him being defeated once he was sucked into it. *'Size Manipulation:' While not an ability Alien X has shown himself, there is no reason to think he would be incapable of it, as other Celestialsapiens have been seen in varying sizes and the Galactic Gladiator changed his size to try and defeat him during their battle. *'Regeneration:' Galactic Gladiator was able to regenerate his hand during his fight with Alien X. It is safe to say Alien X can do the same as they are both the same species Weaknesses *All three of Alien X's personalities must agree on an action before they can partake in it, otherwise it will remain motionless like a statue. Ben has shown to have convinced Serena and Bellicus to give him full control of Alien X before, however Derrick J. Wyatt has stated that he would need keep doing so for each transformation. *Azmuth has implied that Alien X is still vulnerable to having it's power absorbed or drained by beings like the Osmosians or Michael Morningstar. *Ben typically only uses Alien X as a last resort against opponents that threaten the universe or multiverse, with the only exception being against the Rooters. As such, Ben doesn't have as much experience with Alien X as his other transformations. Sources *Sunday Funday for the Fans! - Man of Action Entertainment Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: *VS Rosalina (Speed is equalized, post-Omniverse) - Rosalina's Profile Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Cosmic Beings